harrypotterrole_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Hawthorne (Soulmate)
"You don't get what it is like for an orphan. People think that we are helpless and just want to help us. I don't need any help. I have my friends. So, I don't need you at all. Just leave me alone." 'Julia Elizabeth Hawthorne '(b. October 29th, 2000) is a pureblood witch from Newcastle, England. Julia is the only daughter of Austin and unknown women and the second youngest out of seven kids. She was abounded by her parents due them not wanting a daughter. She lives with some of her friends which became known as Flight. Once Julia got admitted into Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin. She has two pets an great horned owl named Falcon and a black cat named Shade. She joined the Quidditch team in her second year as the team's seeker. Julia knows about her brothers who go to Hogwarts, but has decided not to tell them. Her soulmate is Jay Forester. Julia and Jay are currently dating. Biography Childhood When Julia was born, her parents automaticly didn't want her since she was girl. She didn't know she had any siblings due to her parents not wanting her. Julia was sent to orphanage, but she ran away since she didn't want to be there. She ran away at the age of six. Julia was founded by two other orphans named Liam Bixler and Aspen Holmes. Liam, Aspen, and Julia would travel around Newcastle, but also travel across England. Liam who is a year older than Aspen and Julia got accepted into Hogwarts. Julia and Aspen founded a place to stay while he was at Hogwarts. They ended finding others who ran away from home due to many other reasons. Julia and friends ended up helping due work for some people. First Year thru Third Year Julia and friends ended up all being in Slytherin after being sorted. Julia did well in most of her classes due to being smart. Julia would also tutor other students. During her first year, Julia would always go to the Quidditch matches. At one point she finds out she has an older brother named Max Hawthorne after watching Slytherin beat Gryffindor during the season. Julia joined the Quidditch team as the seeker due to the skills she has in which she gained while living on the streets. Also during her second year she found out she has a cousin by the name of Macalester Hawthorne. Summer before Fourth Year After leaving Hogwarts, she and the rest of flight found out that the Aurors are looking for any run aways. Macalester tells them that his parent's house is a safe house for them since the Aurors know about Flight House. Personality Julia is a snarky, smart, cunning, stubborn, loyal, brave, and atheltic girl. She has trust issues since her family left her. She barely shows anyone her soft side, only her closest friends. Skills *Martial Arts *Magic *Intellegence *Quidditch Relationships Jay Forester : ''See Julia and Jay '' Julia and Jay met while Julia and Aspen were staying in the Flight House while Liam was at school. Julia and Jay became close friends and he has taken care of her since she didn't really have a family. Jay knows about her past and always wants to protect her at any cost. They found out that they were soulmates and started dating in the third year. They both play on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Family Macalester Hawthorne Macalester and Julia are cousins in the same house. Macalester was the first one out of her family to find out she is the daughter of Austin, his uncle. Malcaster was the one who told her about all her siblings and her family. He knows not to tell her siblings about her. Macalester was the one who told her about her brother Sam going after any run aways. Macalester and his imediate family promised to protect them even though they are related to them. Sam Hawthorne Sam is the head auror who has been searching for the run aways in the Wizarding World. The thing is that he is against the idea of capturing and returning them. He was the one who came up with the idea of safe houses for the run aways. Sam has encounter Julia when they were younger when she was working in a cafe. Trivia *Julia and Jay have a close bond that no one knows. *In future Julia will be either Quidditch player or Hit Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Hawthorne Family Category:Fourth Year Category:Soulmate Verse